Switched Places
by KatLarrick
Summary: When Summer Jayyne Galloway get's picked for the 73rd annual Hunger Games, she thinks her life is over. And when her best friend, Raff Aldjoy, get picked, she knows it's over. But when a boy she knows from her past volunteers, what will she do? read to find out, I suck at writing summaries! And I am NOT Suzanne Collins!
1. The Reaping

**This is my first fanfic, hope you like it! **

** "Summer Jayyne Galloway! Get up, NOW!" My little eight year old sister Poppi yelled, "You have to get up! The reaping is soon, and if you don't get up, the peacekeepers will-" "I know what the peacekeepers will do, Poppi. Why don't you go down and make breakfast, I'll be right down, ok?" I said, and she ran out of my room without saying a word. The reaping in District 10 is not a good day for anyone, but if you don't go, there will be hell to pay. This is my second reaping; I am 15, with Caramel brown hair, with forest green eyes. I'm curvy, but slim, like every girl in 10. Just because we supply the Capitol with meat doesn't mean we get any. We're lucky to even have food. I mean, we're more fortunate than 12, but we're still hungry. So, I get dressed in one of my Mom's old dresses that she gave to me before Dad left and she died from grief, and pulled my hair into its signature braid that I just let hang down my back. My hair is relatively short, so it doesn't swing everywhere when I run or jump, so it stays out of my way. Just like I like it. **

** So, taking Poppi, her and I go down to the Butcher's to get some meat, and I see his son, Titus Edenthaw. His Light brown hair and emerald green eyes and masculine build have all the girls of District 10 falling at his feet, but not me. I just have too much to think about, like making sure my sister is fed and clothed, and making sure that nobody knows we're on our own, so dating never crossed my mind. Plus, I have a past with him… So, I buy some meat, and quickly leave, and go to my best friend Raff Aldjoy's house, and get the Dark haired, dark eyed boy of 17, and we quickly head to the reaping. I instruct Poppi to go sit in the crowds, and wait for me to get her after it's over, and Raff and I are filed into separate groups, as I join the rest of the 13-year olds, and look over to see Raff, and give him an encouraging nod, and as I'm scanning the crowds, I glance at Titus, and I realize he's staring at me…..I glare at him and look away, then kick myself for what I just did. "****_That boy saved yours and Poppi's life, Summer No need to be rude to him!"_**** I thought, and quickly looked back and gave him an apologetic and encouraging wave, then looked up to the Capitol escort, Giffi Silverleaf, as she was watching President Snow give the usual speech about how the Hunger Games came to be, and I zoned out until I heard her say, "Ladies First", as she walked over to the girls ball. As she reached in, grabbed a few pieces of paper, let them slip through her fingers, holding on to one. Then she called out the name.**

**"Summer Galloway!" ****_Man, I feel bad for that poor girl…..WAIT! That's me! What?! _****I look around franticly, hoping, PRAYING that she called a different name, not mine, ANYONE'S but mine, but all I got were sympathetic looks, and relieved faces. I wanted to scream, cry, collapse, just ****_die_****, but sadly, that last one will come soon enough. Instead, I calmly walk up to the front, climb the steps, and stand next to Giffi. "Now for the boys, she says, walking over to their ball. Again, doing the same as before, she pulls out a slip of paper, and yells, **

**"Raff Aldjoy!" NOOO, I want to shriek, cry, and run, as fast and as long as I can, but again, I just stand there, watching my best friend, and future murderer walk up to me. He just about climbs the first step, when we hear "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Yelled through the crowd, and when I recognize the voice, my heart drops to my shoes. Titus Edenthaw. I would rather fight Raff. But Raff is too stunned to say anything, and I watch Titus walk up the stair to join me, and I am suddenly hit with a flashback…..**

**_ I am about 13, walking through a dark alleyway at night. My mother just died, and I am cold and alone, trying to find food so Poppi won't starve tonight. While I am going through a bin, I hear a mess of footsteps behind me. I slowly turn around, and see about five 18 year old guys walking towards me with baseball bats and knives. I try to run away, only to feel a hand grab my hair. I am yanked back to the ground, and just as one of the guys raise his bat over his head, ready to bring it down on my body, He gets knocked unconscious. All the other guys are agro'd now, and I turn to look at my savior, and I see him. His emerald eyes look into my forest ones, and he gets the next guy coming towards him. Soon all the guys are on the ground, either too hurt to fight back, or unconscious. He looks at all the guys lying on the ground, and just walks away. Not a word, not even a glance. And as I stumble away, I know he just saved my life, and I know I will forever be in his debt. _**

**And that is why I am freaking out so badly right now. Let the 73****rd**** Annual Hunger Games begin….**

**So…..wha'd ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Dinner and Balcony

**Thank you for all reviews! Now, here is the 2****nd**** Chapter in "Switched Places"!**

******I was led off into the room where I say my good-byes, and no sooner had I sat down on the plush couch had my sister, Poppi, ran in, tears streaming down her face.**

**"But you can't go! Please don't go! I NEED you!" She half cries-half screams at me. **

**"Don't worry, Poppi. You know Raff will take care of you, and don't worry. I ****_will _****be back." I assured her. But, sadly, there was a problem with that...****_Titus. _****I couldn't kill him. I mean, he saved my life. Which means he's also the reason I'm going into the games…I could use that against him…what am I talking about? That wasn't fair…..oh, well, someone else will kill him before I can. Or maybe I could sneak some nightlock in his back so his death won't be painful… either way, I will figure it out. Then the peacekeepers took her away, and Raff came in. I instantly ran into his eyes, and we stood there for a minute, before he pulled me back, and held me out so he could talk to me. **

**"Summer, please come back to me-I mean Poppi and I. We couldn't bear it if you died, let alone on Panem TV. Please promise me you will come back." Raff told me, worry in his eyes. Then I realized that there is a possibility that I won't come back. I may not come back to the Raff and Poppi. I won't get married, or have kids, or anything. **

**"Raff, that's a promise I can't make. You know that. There are 24 of us, and only 1 of us comes out." I whispered, trying to hold in tears. **

**"Well, there's new information, it's not like we've been doing this for 73 years," He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Then he suddenly got serious again. "But I know you can do it. Look at all you've had to get through. Your dad leaving, mom dying, and being stuck with Poppi on the brink of starvation. You're tough which is why you can make it." Then, the peacekeepers came in, and I gave him a hug, "Please Raff, don't let her starve!" I said frantically. Just as he was being drug out of the room, he yelled, Remember Summer, That I- And that's all I got in before the door was slammed. I plopped down on the couch, wondering what he was going to say, "I believe in you", "I know you can do it"…"I love you"? I don't know, but I am walked out of the room and onto the train. I see Titus, holding on, being strong, and I know I can't beat him. But one question is running through my head. "Why?" Why would he volunteer? He would have to kill me…Maybe cause I was ungrateful and don't thank him, ****_what?_**** So, I am ushered on the train, and am shown my room, and we're off to the Capitol. I am told to get dressed, and go down to dinner. Seated around the table is Giffi, Titus, and our mentor, the former victor of the 51****st**** Hunger Games, Cordo Roxen. He was a Drunk, even worse than Haymitch, the mentor from District 12. **

**"So nice of you do join us! It must have been SUCH a great day for you! Having the honor of being in the hunger games!" Gushes Giffi and its all can do to keep from knocking her Capitol head off her shoulders. I was going to settle for yelling at her, but Titus beat me too it. **

**"Do you ****_ACCUALLY_**** think we ****_WANT_**** to be in these games!? To fight to the ****_DEATH_****, or die a ****_HORRIBLE_**** and ****_PAINFUL_**** death?! And, even IF we win, we have to live with the fact that we killed ****_INNOCENT KIDS_****! And you thing this is a great day for us!? This is the worst day of our whole life! This is the beginning of the end of our life! I have max 3 weeks to live! Are you Capitol people seriously ****_THAT_**** idiotic?! He screamed, and stormed out of the room, leaving Giffi on the verge of tears, and Cordo just said "Wow" and passed out. I was dumbfounded, and left to go to my room. The floor we were on had a balcony, so I headed out there instead. I was surprised to see Titus leaning on the edge of the rail, fuming. **

**"You know, I'm surprised that they even let us out here… Aren't they afraid one of us will jump?" I asked timidly, not wanting to set him off. "And good job in there. You said everything I wanted to and more..." I trailed off.**

**" No, they're not, because of this." He threw a stone, and instead of hitting one of the partiers, like I thought it would, it just bounced back, into his hand. "Force field. Couldn't have one of their ****_precious _****tributes committing suicide, now can they." He scoffed.**

**"Yeah, you're right. So…..The Games…." I said, dumbfounded once again.**

**"Yeah, what about them?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me.**

**"Well, Good luck. I sure hope it won't come down to the two of us, because I have no chance against you….against anyone, really. I will probably be the first to die." I said, trying to keep calm.**

**"No, I'm fairly sure you will win, you're a strong girl." He said, suddenly really solemn. **

**"And what about you? You're the strongest guy I know….I have no chance." I said, very curious of why he thinks I would win.**

**"No reason, "he quickly states. "I um…I should be getting in. We have a big, big, big day ahead of us" He said, mocking the Capitol accent.**

**"Ok, I say, laughing. "I'll see you in the morning" I am giggling as he walks back in, and I stay outside for a bit, before going to bed. **

**_"He is getting harder and harder to forget as we go." Is my last thought as I fall _****asleep.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Birds, Blood, and Kisses

**I am so sorry! It's been WAY too long since I last updated! Either way, Chapter 3 of Switched Places!**

So, here I am….. Titus isn't helping me trying to forget him, and today we have the tribute parade. Great. After his little outburst yesterday, things have been…tense. Very tense. Giffi refuses to talk to anybody, Cordo is still drunk, and nobody has heard from Titus in a while, and I am just standing around glaring at anybody who chances to look at me. So, yeah, everything is just _peachy_. Anyway, Giffi comes into my room, gestures for me to come with her, and I am led into a sterile white room, and three exotic birds come bustling in…and then I get a closer look, and I realize they aren't birds, but oddly colored _people._ Apparently feathers are the style, because as they run around me, removing every hair and dead skin cell from my body, all I see is feathers, lots and _lots _of feathers. Talking to them, I find out that their names are Whytt, Persei, and Pleione, the last two sisters. Then, in comes the most normal-looking Capitol person I have ever seen. The only thing Capitol about him is he has blue flames going through his black hair.

"Hello Summer, I am your stylist, Spens Rollo. I am here to help you look great and get Sponsers" He said, matter-of-factly.

"Otherwise known as prettying me up to be murdered infront of all Panem" I shot back, VERY annoyed with this man, even though I had no reason to. I mean what had he ever done to me? He was just doing what he has always known.

"Well, if I do my job right, I won't be prettying you up for death. So, Titus' stylist and I were thinking, that, being from District 10, you deal with butchering, right?" He asked, disregarding my further statement.

"Yeah…" I started, wondering where he was going with this.

"And butchering involves blood, right?"

"Right….." Where was he going with this, exactly?

"So, and I came up with this costume" Holding up a steely-gray jumpsuit, that hugs all my curves (which I was not happy about) and had blood-red splatters on it, and a belt with at least 5 (plastic) butcher knives, and a rolled up cow pelt cape, with gray boots that ended just below the knee, and a cow-pelt headband to match the cape.

"It's….different….." I said, still staring at the dress. This man is sick, completely sick. Because in less than a week, all this blood will probably be real. Whether it will be mine or not, it will be real. And I want to push that day as far away as I can, for as long as I can. But of course the Capitol couldn't have _that, _I had to live with the fact that I am going to die in a week, and that's that. Nothing I can possibly do about it. So after I was dressed, my make-up was done, and I was ready to go, Titus and I were walked out to the chariots, and as we were waiting to head out, I walked up to the horses, and admired them. They were black and white paints, Very beautiful, and our chariot was cow-patched. And it started. At first I tried to stay as far away from Titus as possible, but then the rocking and jumping was too great, and for fear I was going to fall out, I moved a bit closer so I could grab him of I fell out. So far the Capitol people were ignoring us; they were still focusing on District 1, who was covered from head-to-toe in jewels. So many jewels. Then, we went over a pothole, and the rest happened so fast, I couldn't have stopped it if I tried. Ok, maybe I could have. When we hit the pothole, I was thrown off balance, and I started to fall, but Titus caught me, and when I looked into his emerald green eyes, I was like all the other girls back in district 10. I grabbed the front of his jumpsuit, and pulled him into a kiss. But instead of pulling back, he just deepened it. I pulled back when I heard the cries of delight, and gasps of surprise, and suddenly got red in the face. I wanted to die. But instead, I straightened myself up, and ignored everybody, that is, until Titus, grinning like an idiot, grabbed my hand, yanked it into the air, and was smiling and waving. And so was I, after a few seconds. So there we were, the bloody romantics of District 10.

**So what did Ya'll think or Summer and Titus? REVIEW! I need help with the interview costumes, and other tributes! **


End file.
